


Chekov X Reader - Whispers in the Workplace

by writeyouin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Language Kink, Meet the Family, Reader-Insert, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Chekov likes to whisper dirty things to you in Russian to get you all flustered.With each chapter, he tries something new to tease you further, until you finally get your revenge.





	1. The Language of Love

The foreign bacteria danced under the microscope as you studied its functionality, Chekov watched you from across the lab enamoured by your presence, once again pleased to be working in such close quarters with you. He’d been attempting to get your attention for months now, trying to pluck up the courage to make you his.

Captain Kirk knew of the young cadet’s feelings toward you and teased him relentlessly by giving what he had labelled “Fatherly Advice”, something Bones had warned against many times; the advice was presented as a “fool-proof” four step plan.

Step 1: Be confident.

Step 2: Follow with a compliment.

Step 3: Use what you know as sex appeal.

Step 4: If all else fails just do what I would do.

During your past encounters Chekov had tried being confident, all attempts giving away to nerves at the last moment, he had paid you regular compliments, all of which you’d took in a friendly manner and returned with a sweet smile, and as for sex appeal Chekov would usually panic as to what the line was between sexy and creepy which left him too scared to attempt anything.

“Chekov… Chekov… Earth to Chekov,” you snapped your fingers in front of him, grabbing his attention.

“Ah! Sorry (Y/N)!” You laughed at his worried expression, causing him to blush furiously.

“It’s fine, I just wondered whether you could send the bacteria’s home world files to my PADD, it is you who has them right?”

Chekov hesitated in his answer distracted by your eyes, those beautiful, gentle eyes, the curve of your hips, the swell of your breast.

“Da,” he answered absent-mindedly… “YES. Sorry, I mean yes,” he panicked realising he’d answered in Russian.

You giggled, loving how adorable he was “It’s ok Chekov. You are so cute when you speak Russian.”

Cute, he didn’t want to be cute – cute was something reserved for a little brother or a pet, not someone you wanted to be with.

“ _I vill show her, Russian can be wery passionate,_ ” he reflected resolutely.

Thinking back to Kirk’s advice Chekov pulled you into his lap wrapping his arms around your waist to hold you in place.

“Chekov what are you-”

“Я хочу здесь, прямо сейчас. Я хочу разорвать одежду от вашего тела, ты заставляешь меня думать такие грязные мысли! ( _I want you here, right now. I want to tear clothes from your body, you make me think such dirty thoughts!_ )” Chekov cut in, whispering in your ear, his lips brushing against the lobe.

You didn’t understand what the words meant but his sultry tone and sheer proximity were enough to make your heart pound rapidly, and your face turn a deep shade of red. He stopped a moment to kiss your neck, the kiss turned into a nibble when there was no objection, you let out a pleased moan. So many conflicting thoughts and feelings were passing over you in waves, you were nervous but excited, unsure but ecstatic, perplexed but certain; the only thing that you knew for sure was that nothing had ever felt so right.

Chekov continued “Я хочу сделать вас чувствовать себя хорошо, как вы заставить меня чувствовать себя. ( _I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel._ )”

You couldn’t help but listen enthralled by his words, during that moment nothing else mattered, all you wanted with every fibre of your being was to be with him and make him yours.

* * *

Kirk watched the monitor amused, glad to see that his advice had finally paid off, “You see that Bones,” he pointed to the monitor, “I told you he’d do it.”

McCoy grunted dejectedly, “Yeah well, no thanks to your advice.”

“What are you talking about? That’s my fool-proof plan right there, making out, on that screen.”

“No Jim, that right there is all on the kid, now let’s give them some privacy.”

Jim turned the video feed off, and turned back to McCoy, “No way is that pure Chekov, that right there was a grade A Kirk move.”

The argument continued as the two walked down the hallway towards the elevators.

* * *

Chekov entered your shared quarters after a long shift on the ship’s bridge, you were sat at the desk attempting to solve a complex algorithm, your face a bamboozled mask. He creeped up, glad that you hadn’t noticed his entry, and leaned into your ear.

“Вы так сексуально, когда вы работаете, я думаю, я просто должны принять вас сейчас, ( You are so sexy when you work, I think I'll just have to take you now,)” he whispered seductively.

You jumped up shocked, Chekov quickly took advantage of the situation, pushing you against the desk and kissing you hard enough to make your head spin. Ever since the two of you had begun dating seeing how flustered he could make you when speaking Russian had become one of his favourite things.

“I love to see you blush lyublyu ( _love_ ),” he smiled, pulling away.

“Oh yeah, well I love it when you get sweet on me,” you replied, drawing him back to you.


	2. Workplace Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chekov decided to make you flustered while you're on the bridge.

“Я хочу, чтобы ты меня чувствуешь внутри вас ( _I want you to feel me inside you_ ),” Chekov whispered in a sultry tone which he reserved just for you.

You blushed, cursing him silently for the awkward situation he’d put you in. As it happened he had you pinned against a wall in one of the storage rooms with your arms above your head; you had only went in there to find a data-pad that the captain had misplaced, Chekov had seen you as he came from his doctor’s appointment and had followed in order to distract you.

The comm-panel to your left buzzed, alerting you to Kirk’s voice, “(Y/N), you found that PADD yet, you’ve been gone a while.”

“Not yet Captain, I was just-” you were cut off by your own gasp; Chekov was nibbling at a soft spot on your neck.

“Everything ok down there, Cadet?!” Kirk demanded urgently.

“Y-Yes,” you fought for control of your voice as Chekov’s smooth tongue traced patterns around your collarbone, “I just um- stubbed my toe. PADD’s not here sir.”

“Damn, Spock’s going to kill me, fine well, on your way back here will you grab Chekov, God knows what’s taking him so long in that damned physical.”

“Will do Captain,” you rushed, shutting off the communicator and turning your attention to Chekov, “You are in so much trouble.”

“Really?” he grinned mischievously, “Is zhat a promise?”

“You know, sometime I miss the shy, cute Pavel, where’s he?”

“He’s in here lyublyu ( _love_ ), thinking of stealing some roses from Sulu’s botany lab, until zhen however, you have me.”

He moved to kiss you but you batted him away playfully, placing one finger on his lips, “Uh-uh mister, you and I have to get on the bridge, I promise though that there’ll be more of this later if you pull through on the roses.”

“Если я могу контролировать себя до тех пор ( _If I can control myself till then_ ).”

You pulled him out of the room forcing him to the elevator at the end of the hall, “One day I’ll learn what you’re saying then you’ll be in for a surprise.”

* * *

After the two of you had got back to the bridge Kirk had asked you to take over from Sulu while he got his physical; although you weren’t a pilot usually you knew enough to take the con.

After about 10 minutes of easy flying Chekov got close enough to whisper quietly, “Я знаю, что мой голос делает для вас ( _I know what my voice does to you_ ).”

You swallowed thickly, trying to block him out, “Я ждал тебя весь день ( _I’ve been waiting for you all day_ ).”

“Cadet, how long till we reach Ofsted 5?” Kirk questioned from behind you.

You looked to the instruments in front of you, “It’s-”

Chekov began rubbing your thigh under the desk, distracting you, with each stroke he got a little higher.

“Having some trouble Cadet?”

“N-No. It’s just been a while since I took the con sir, it’ll be approximately 1 day, 3 hours, and 22 minutes unless there are any delays.”

“Understood.”

The elevator doors opened, allowing Sulu entrance to the bridge, you bolted up, moving to the back of the bridge, Chekov was smirking in his seat as Sulu sat in his usual place next to him.

“If you’ll excuse me Captain, my shifts over now unless you need me,” you offered.

“You’re free to leave (Y/N),” he answered absentmindedly.

* * *

Chekov entered his quarters, tired after a long shift; you were laid naked under his bed covers, a rose in your mouth. He grinned eagerly, quickly removing his shirt and clambering on top of the bed; he took the rose off you, kissing you passionately as he did so.

“Rough day sweetie,” you pandered to him with a sympathetic baby voice.

“You have no idea lyublyu ( _love_ ),” he smiled, practically bathing in your sympathy.

“That’s a shame because after tonight, я собираюсь убить тебя ( _I’m going to kill you_ ).”

He paled slightly, “V-Vhat? Vhere did you learn-”

“Uhura. I warned you Pavel, play with fire and you’re going to get burned, now you better do something big to apologise or I might just change my mind about loving you.”

“C удовольствием ( _With pleasure_ ),” he beamed, kissing you again.


	3. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Chekov possibly make you suffer when he first meets your parents?

You felt both excited and apprehensive for your evening in Yorktown, but then again, this particular shore leave was different to all those prior, for it was on this shore leave that you would finally be introducing Chekov to your family; something that was to be done over an evening meal in one of Yorktown’s ridiculously fancy restaurants, which was the only one you could get on such short notice.

Obsessively you tugged at your outfit for around the millionth time, your reflection mirrored the action, looking a lot calmer than you felt. Chekov’s face appeared in the mirror behind you, he wrapped his arms around your waist, nuzzling your neck with warm kisses; you melted into the sensation happily.

“Znachit li eto sdelat’ vas goryachiy kotenka? ( _Does that make you hot kitten?_ )”

By now you had learned a little Russian from Uhura so you got the gist of what he was saying but you still had a long way to go before you could fill in all the blanks.

“Eto budet posle togo, kak segodnya vecherom, ( _It will after tonight_ ),” he grabbed hold of your breast eagerly, you gasped then grabbed his hand, turning to push him against the wall, “No! No. None of that,” you ordered, “Not tonight.”

He grinned boyishly, pecking your lips to make you let go of him, “Nervous? Don’t vorry lyublyu ( _love_ ), everything vill go fine tonight, of that I am sure.”

“It will if you can keep your hands to yourself Mr.”

“Ne obeshchayu, ( _No promises._ )”

“I understood that one, sometimes you are not nearly as adorable as you think, you know that? Now be good, we have to go.”

“Vhatever you say kitten.”

* * *

Chekov knew about your family but for tonight he would only be meeting your parents. The two of you entered the restaurant and you spotted your parents on the corner table, they jumped up to hug you, eager to see you after your many years in space, then they turned their attention to Chekov who greeted them in his most gentleman-like manner; his boyish charm seemed to put the pair at ease instantly.

“ _If only they knew,_ ” you smirked, thanking every god you knew of that he was behaving.

After the basic parent interrogation Chekov addressed you in Russian, “Chto oni budut delat’, yesli oni znali, kak dikiy ty v posteli? ( _What would they do if they knew how wild you were in bed?_ )”

You choked on your drink, almost spraying it over your father who looked at Chekov with friendly curiosity.

“S-sorry dad, Pavel was just reminding me about a work meeting after shore leave,” you improvised.

“Yes,” Chekov joined in, “I hope you don’t mind but I didn’t vant to appear rude so I spoke my home-tongue.”

“Aww,” your mother cooed, “Isn’t that sweet? Go on Pavel, say something else, your language is so beautiful after all.”

Chekov grinned slyly at you, “If you insist. Segodnya vecherom ya sobirayus’ s"yest’ tebya , ya khochu, chtoby ty na desert. ( _Tonight I’m going to eat you out, I want to have you for dessert._ )”

“That sounded amazing, tell me dear,” she turned to face you, “What did he say? I want to see how much Russian you’ve learned.”

You were trying not to blush as you thought up a suitable lie, “He uh, he said that um- he’s in the presence of such beautiful company and that he can’t wait to spend more time with all of us.”

Your father beamed proudly, “Well, what can I say honey other than this one’s a keeper.”

“Oh yes… a real diamond in the  **rough,** now if you’ll all excuse me I’ve got to visit the ladies room.”

You gave Chekov a glare that painted him a clear picture of your intention, it said, “ _Get the hell in the bathroom so I can murder you, you little shit._ ”

He smiled jovially, “And if you’ll excuse me too, I also have to go to the bathroom.”

* * *

You had planned to yell at Chekov in the bathroom for playing around like that, instead you were making out with him against the cubicle door; sometimes you didn’t know how he did it but he definitely knew how to act adorable and wrap you around his little finger. He shoved his hand between your legs wantonly, you bit back a moan and hitched your skirt up allowing him to stroke you.

“Kak dolgo ya mogu igrat’ s vami, prezhde chem krichat’ moye imya? ( _How long can I play with you before you scream my name?_ )”

You raked you nails through his hair, unable to speak from the rapid panting he was causing.

“Pokhozhe, teper’ vy gotovy k pustyne kotenka, v takom sluchaye, pozvol'te mne pokazat’ vam, chto ya mogu sdelat’, ( _It looks like you’re ready for dessert now kitten, in that case, let me show you what I can do._ )”

The bathroom door outside of the cubicle creaked open, you heard your mother’s voice, “Sweetie you in here?”

You fought to steady your voice, “Y-yes, there was a really long queue-” Chekov nipped at your earlobe, the sensation almost made you fall out of the cubicle, “I-I’ll be right out.”

“Alright, see you in a minute.”

As soon as she left the room you hit Chekov gently on the chest, “Okay, this is what’s going to happen, I’m going to go out there and strike up a regular conversation then you’ll follow and we’ll call it a night, agreed?”

“Da, ( _yes_ ),” he smoothed your hair, taking pleasure in how flustered you were.

“Good.”

You examined yourself in the mirror, straightening your clothes before leaving the bathroom and re-joining your parents. Chekov soon followed looking normal as ever, “Sorry,” he excused, “I got a message from vork, I hope you veren’t vaiting too long.”

“Of course not sweetie,” your mother patted his hand comfortingly, “It’s no problem really.”

“I hope you work that hard too (Y/N),” your dad winked.

“Trust me sir, she does,” Chekov added, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

The rest of the evening slipped quietly by until you had to say your goodbye’s at the end, you hugged your parents tightly, “I love you, I promise I’ll call every week.”

“You’d better,” your mother commanded.

After you released your parents from the embrace, Chekov spoke up, “It vas wery nice meeting you both.”

Your father shook his hand strongly, “You take care Pavel, (Y/N)’s lucky to have you.”

“And I’m lucky to have her.”

“You’re such a fine young man, you take care now,” your mother offered sweetly.

Chekov’s hand intertwined with yours as the two of you made your way back to the Enterprise, he leaned down, whispering to you, “I told you everything would be fine lyublyu ( _love_ ).”

“No thanks to you,” you winked, ushering him ahead, “Come on now, I’m pissed at you but we started something in that bathroom that I’m eager to finish.”

“Vhatever you command lyublyu ( _love_ ).”


	4. A Dish Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the reader has had enough of Chekov's teasing, and decides to do something about it.

Revenge was undoubtedly a sweet thing, especially when it was served cold; it was with that in mind that you planned your revenge on the supposedly ‘innocent’ Pavel Chekov. He had taken advantage of your vulnerability time and time again, now it was your turn.

You knew for a fact that Chekov, as well as the rest of the bridge crew, was up for an inspection when Admiral Butler came aboard for the journey to Apothos 5. The admiral was known for being extremely strict, following every rule to the letter; that just made your plan even more delightful.

At one point you had actually considered leaving your sweet partner with his pride intact but just a week ago he had left you handcuffed to your office chair in your underwear; unfortunately, Spock found you before Chekov returned and you had been forced to make up a cock & bull story about how you were training to survive cold prison cells.

You checked your watch, it was only 30 minutes till the inspection. You used your communicator to contact Chekov’s private line.

“(Y/N), is something wrong?” Chekov asked, curious as to why you could need him when you had just seen him on the morning.

“Actually there is baby,” you answered sulkily.

“Vhat is it? Do you need help?”

“Yes, because it seems that I’m stuck thinking about you, thinking about how much I want you right now,” you let out a sensual moan.

Chekov swallowed thickly, recovering quickly to slip into the Russian you now knew so well, “Da neuzheli? Chto imenno vy dumayete? ( _Oh really? What exactly are you thinking about?_ )”

“All the stuff I could do to you, everything I want you to do to me, it makes me feel so… hot.”

The line crackled a moment until Chekov answered with an eager, “Vell zhen, how about after zhe inspection ve-”

“You’re going to make me wait all that time?” the pout in your voice was difficult to ignore.

“I-”

“Oh well, I suppose you’re right, I guess I’ll just have to entertain myself since you’re not able, I’ll catch you later sweetheart.”

Chekov bristled at your statement, there was nothing more that he wanted than to be with you because (in his mind at least) it was his job to please you and his alone; in fact, it was something he greatly enjoyed.

“(Y/N) vait, are you sure you can’t-”

“The only thing I’m sure about is how much I want you. I know your inspection is in half an hour so I’d say we have about 20 minutes in the storeroom on deck 5C.”

Chekov felt his heart skip a beat, that particular storeroom was only around the corner from him, even if he shouldn’t get distracted by anything on inspection day your sultry tone made it impossible for him to think clearly.

“Oh and by the way,” you added, “You’ll have to be quick to make up for the cold, I’m only in my underwear after all.”

The mental image you had just planted drove Chekov over the edge, he bolted down the corridor in your direction with the aim of going to the inspection afterwards. True to your word Chekov did find you in the storeroom in black and pink lacy underwear which made him both nervous and excited simultaneously. He kissed you hungrily, in a way that showed him he wasn’t dreaming as he had first supposed.

After the kiss he held your face with both hands, “Vhat’s brought zhis on kitten? It’s usually me who has to convince you.”

“I guess you could say you’ve been a bad influence on me,” you played with his shirt collar, your fingertips lightly brushed over his neck, making him shiver, “Besides, I just couldn’t get your sexy body out of my head.”

Chekov puffed up proudly in a manner that you found adorable, “I zhink I can tide you over until tonight.”

He kissed you again, moving his hands down your shoulders and onto your nipples where he traced delicate patterns making you gasp. You pulled him towards you to nibble his ear, carefully checking your watch over his shoulder; there wasn’t much time left if you wanted your plan to succeed.

“Hey,” you whispered upon pulling away, “I promised I wouldn’t let you be late so how about we save the rest for tonight where I promise there’ll be a big surprise.”

Chekov sighed sadly, it seemed he had just arrived and now he had to leave again, “Khorosho lyubov’, teper’ vy dali mne chto-to, chtoby s neterpeniyem zhdat’. ( _Alright love, now you’ve given me something to look forward to._ )”

He straightened up, ready to leave but you grabbed his hand, giving him your most seductive gaze, “Hold on, I just had the best idea. Wouldn’t it be super sexy if we swapped underwear, just for today?”

Chekov paled slightly, “V-Vhat? (Y/N), I have an inspection today.”

“No one would know,” you pressed against him in a way that made him dizzy, “It would be our little secret.”

He didn’t know whether it was the way you said it or that you looked so beautiful in the underwear but something made Chekov nod uncertainly, “O-ok, da ( _Yes_ ).”

You grinned mischievously, “Alright then, let’s swap.”

* * *

You sat in the security room, monitoring the cameras that overlooked the docking bay on a large screen; the bridge crew, as well as Scotty and Bones, were lined up for the admiral’s arrival (it was said that the admiral didn’t trust transporter beams and always travelled via shuttle onto other ships). Chekov was on the end of the line in perfect view of the camera.

Finally, it was time for your revenge to commence as Admiral Butler’s shuttle arrived and the very man himself stepped out; he looked unforgiving in his pristine uniform and stiff stance. You could hear everything clear as a whistle as Kirk gave a small speech; it was almost like being in the room itself.

Kirk began introducing his top crew members, listing their jobs as he went, “And last but not least,” he concluded, “is Cadet Chekov – Pavel, Andreievich. It’s his job to-”

You grinned malevolently and pressed one of three buttons that you had been keeping close by; the remote also had two switches with notches numbered one through ten. There was an instant reaction as Chekov squirmed uncomfortably, torn between pleasure and embarrassment.

“That’s right, writhe little man, writhe,” you murmured, ecstatic that the vibrating underwear was doing its job.

Chekov’s fidgeting did not go unnoticed by Admiral Butler, who barked, “Is there a problem cadet?”

Chekov went rigid, “No Sir.”

“Is that so?” you mocked the screen in front of you, then remembering all of the times you had been forced to act casually in public under Chekov’s teasing, you moved one of the switches up a few clicks, turning the intensity from one to five.

Chekov didn’t know whether to scream or moan, “ _Crap,_ ” he thought, “ _This is definitely revenge for the parents… (Y/N), not now. I’m sorry but please don’t do this now._ ”

“Hmm. He has resolve, gotta admire that, okay sweetie, how about intensity eight?”

This time Chekov bit his lip unable to stop himself from releasing an almost sensual moan, the crew inspected him curiously while he blushed furiously.

Fortunately, Admiral Butler mistook his unwilling pleasure for exasperation and growled, in a tone not unlike Pike’s when irritated, “Do you have something to say or not cadet?!”

Kirk’s eyes bore into Chekov, demanding an answer for such erratic misbehaviour in front of a well-respected superior.

“Sorry Admiral, I’m just s-oh nervous to meet you, after all, it vas y-you who von zhe battle on zhe Roxie voyage s-sir,” Chekov stammered, hiding occasional moans behind carefully constructed sentences.

Admiral Butler nodded solemnly. While the admiral was no friendlier towards Chekov he at least seemed to accept the young cadets’ answer; it was something the admiral had been told repeatedly by the crews of many other star ships over the years.

Chekov smiled tightly, continuing the battle against you, “ _See (Y/N),_ ” he thought triumphantly, “ _I’m beating your game._ ”

You laughed at the success in front of you, then relieved Chekov with a press of the second button, “Score one to the Russian,” you beamed smugly, “But this is only round one.”

It was only once the admiral was on the actual tour with the crew that you readied yourself to use the third button and get your final scrap of revenge.

“You’ve surprised me so far sweetie,” you watched the monitor feeling like Jigsaw from the old Saw films, “But let’s see you get past this,” you switched the second intensity to four, then pressed the third and last button.

Chekov jolted with a yelp as he received a mild electric shock.

Admiral Butler rounded on him again, and although he never shouted, the sternness of his voice was terrifying, “I suppose you’ve got another smart answer for your behaviour this time.”

Chekov blanched, his mind racing for a suitable excuse, “I uh, stubbed my toe sir, sorry.”

The admiral eyeballed him chillingly, then turned to continue the tour, led by a perplexed Kirk.

Chekov lingered in the room until everyone left, then addressed the nearest camera with urgency, “Okay (Y/N), you’ve made your point, you vin, I’m sorry. Is zhat enough?”

You paused at his expression, it looked like a puppy that had just been kicked; with a satisfied smirk you decided that he’d suffered enough. You used the speaker for that room alone, “Okay babe, you’re off the hook, I’ve had my fun.”

Chekov let out a relieved sigh before running off with a quick call of, “Zhank you.”

* * *

Chekov entered your shared quarters looking grim, fortunately he performed faultlessly on the bridge during the practical demonstration and as such he had passed the inspection with flying colours; that didn’t however, fix his embarrassment.

You walked in from the bathroom in a short dressing gown with a perky, “Hi sweetie, how was your day.”

Chekov glared daggers at you, answering with a defeated, “You’re a monster.”

“Yes, a monster you created. It’s not so fun when the shoe’s on the other foot is it?”

“You don’t even feel bad!” he huffed grumpily.

He turned away angrily, throwing open the wardrobe to get changed.

“Oh come on babe, I know I can make this up to you.”

He remained silent and tore off his shirt, chucking it into the laundry shoot so he could avoid looking at you. You smiled knowingly and wrapped your arms around him from behind, he remained rigid, determined to stay angry. You kissed his back lightly, moving up to his shoulders, then to his neck, your fingers traced the muscles on his chest.

The real ice breaker was when you stood on your tiptoes to whisper temptingly in his ear, “Tonight you get to do  **anything**  you want to me.”

“A-anything?” he faltered.

“ **Anything.** ”

He turned fast, picking you up bridal style as if you weighed nothing, his behaviour switching instantly from angry to wanton, “In zhat case, ve better get started.”


End file.
